In my time of dying
by Lydean
Summary: Petite incursion déprimante dans la tête de Dean Winchester à la fin du 9x13


Petite incursion dans la tête de Dean Winchester à la fin du 9x13

ATTENTION ! Précautions d'emploi :

- Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 9x13

- A éviter si vous êtes en phase de déprime

- Se munir de M&M's, cookies, brownies, tablettes ou toute autre forme de chocolat riche en magnésium

- Ne pas oublier le papier absorbant genre Kleenex, Sopalin ou, à défaut, papier toilette.

Vous êtes toujours là ? Ben tant pis pour vous !

Quel idiot ! J'ai cru que c'était la colère qui parlait. Je savais qu'il prendrait mal le fait que je lui ai menti, que je l'ai manipulé pour lui sauver la vie. Je comprends sa déception, je comprends sa fureur, je comprends qu'il n'ait plus confiance en moi. Je suis déjà passé par là et je sais à quel point ça fait mal de se sentir trahi par son propre frère. Je ne lui en veux pas, je le mérite et j'avais bien l'intention de regagner cette confiance avec le temps. Mais je ne crois pas que Sammy me laisse une chance d'y arriver.

Quand il a laissé cette phrase en suspend, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai su qu'il voulait me faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait de ma trahison. J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de me convaincre de ça, que Sammy ne pouvait pas penser sincèrement que nous n'étions plus frères. Il ne pouvait pas me renier comme ça, pas après tout ce que nous avions traversé. Seulement voilà, Sam ne parlait pas sous le coup de la colère. Il a confirmé ses dires, calmement, avec une honnêteté aussi pure que destructrice.

A quoi je m'attendais, hein ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie de m'ouvrir les yeux. Tout au fond de moi, je sais que Sammy vit bien mieux sans moi. Je refuse de le voir, c'est tout. C'est un fait, comme me le dit mon frère, en voulant bien faire, je fais plus de mal que de bien. C'est vrai : tous les gens qui m'entourent souffrent, tous les gens qui m'entourent meurent, tous les gens qui m'entourent finissent tôt ou tard par m'abandonner. Sammy est celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais tout a une fin, pas vrai ? Il était temps que j'en prenne conscience. Sammy me l'a pourtant clairement fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises déjà. Quand nous étions au Paradis, ses meilleurs souvenirs avaient tous lieu quand il était loin de moi, quand il était dans ce qu'il appelle « une vraie famille » ou quand il avait fugué et s'était trouvé ce chien, son confident, son meilleur pote. Il me l'a également démontré quand je suis revenu du Purgatoire et qu'il a avoué ne pas m'avoir cherché. Pourquoi n'a-t-il même pas essayé de savoir ce qui était arrivé ? Avec son penchant pour trouver des explications à tout et son expérience du surnaturel, Sammy aurait dû entreprendre des démarches. Si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurais commencé par invoquer Crowley, j'aurais prié, j'aurais essayé de retrouver Kevin … La solution à mon interrogation est limpide aujourd'hui : Sammy me croyait mort et c'était mieux comme ça. Pendant mon absence, il a pu vivre comme il l'entendait. Et moi j'ai tout foutu en l'air en me libérant du Purgatoire. J'ai voulu croire qu'il était heureux de me revoir mais à bien y repenser, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que lorsque tout ça serait terminé, il repartirait. Et moi, comme un crétin je n'ai pas voulu écouter, j'ai préféré m'accrocher à cette promesse qu'il m'a faite lorsqu'il a voulu réaliser les épreuves à ma place : Il allait se battre pour vivre et il m'emmènerait vers la lumière avec lui. Quel naze ! Je n'avais encore rien compris. Si Sammy voulait faire les trials à ma place, c'était parce qu'il voulait sauver tout le monde bien sûr, mais il voulait aussi me prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi et qu'il préférait se sacrifier plutôt que d'être obligé de continuer à vivre comme ça. Et voilà pourquoi mon frère m'en veut aussi. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'accrochait à la vie et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour s'en sortir tant les épreuves l'avaient détruit, mais j'avais tort. Il acceptait de mourir car plus rien ne le raccrochait à cette vie, pas même moi ... surtout pas moi.

Sammy ne veut plus être mon frère mais il est toujours le mien. Il veut que je change, que j'arrête de lui pourrir la vie. J'aimerai tellement devenir ce qu'il veut que je sois mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est juste impossible. Je suis ce que je suis. Je dois le protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, c'est d'ailleurs ma seule utilité. Il a raison quand il dit que je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices du moment que ce n'est pas moi qui en souffre. Oui j'ai souffert d'avoir tué Benny, oui j'ai souffert d'avoir pris le parti de mon frère au détriment de celui de mes amis mais je n'ai jamais autant souffert que lorsque j'ai vu Sammy mourir devant moi. Je ne peux plus vivre ça, je refuse. C'est trop dur !

Mais comme il est mon frère, ma famille et que je ne veux pas être une charge pour lui plus longtemps, je dois accéder à sa volonté et m'effacer … pour de bon.

J'espère qu'il comprendra qu'avant de partir définitivement, je dois encore me battre pour anéantir un maximum de fils de putes, histoire d'éliminer le plus de dangers possibles … Si je meurs en entraînant avec moi Metatron, Abaddon, Crowley et autres pourritures, alors ce sera pour moi une belle mort. En fin de compte, je suis content que Sammy ne cherche pas à m'empêcher de mourir car je n'ai pas envie d'être sauvé, je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé. Je sais que cette résolution est la bonne parce que Sammy est mon petit frère et qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour lui.


End file.
